The Legend of Doom
by DoomsDay15
Summary: This is a story about the Land of Demonica, The Eight Factions, and The Faction known as Doom! (Be cautious, I will write one book in the view of each Faction)
1. Living In The Past

_**Chapter 1: Living In the Past**_

It's been years since the start of the war. Where the eight factions broke their peace treaty and the battles began. The eight factions and their leaders, Jake, from Chaos, Destiny, from Peace, and Star, from Agony, started this fight. The battle for land, power, fortune and fame. The battle broke out, slowly going into the remaining factions turf and finally, causing the war. There were alliances made, Chaos teamed with Evil, Peace teamed with Purity, Agony with Pain and Regret. Doom, was on its own, and with the many requests from Chaos and Evil to join them, but the time was coming, where Doom would have to side with someone, or fight everyone.

The leader of the Doom faction, Alistair Nightmare, code-name Fury, went to the battle field to boost troop morale, but got much more than he bargained for. You can hear from the speakers as the general of War for the Doom Faction as he announces the arrival of The Doom Lord. "Stand for the Doom Lord Nightmare Fury!" Fury starts to rally the troops saying things like "We will win this war, nothing can stop the forces of Doom" and "We shall destroy all forms of purity in the land!" he was about to shoot the Doom Pulse into the air, but he sensed something 'pure' in the air. Instead of firing the Doom Pulse he conjured a Doom shield, just in time to block a pure soldier's plasma cannon. He sees the culprit, weapon in hand, and sends a Doom aura around him, within seconds, he is a pile of ashes on the floor. He scans the area for anymore purity, but senses none, his soldiers are roaring at the example of the Doom Leader's Power, and rally beyond what the lord had expected, but something is wrong. There is a sign in the sky, the Doom Lord alone knows what it means, and he knows, he has to get out. The nest thing you could see would be these bright flashes of light, it is an invasion by the purity faction as you can see by the space talons in the sky vaporizing and evaporating soldiers everywhere, The Doom lord has no choice but to retreat. Later that month, at the night meeting, The Doom Lord made his decision, and agreed to become the ally of Chaos and Evil.

They go back to the Doom outpost, where there is still a battle fighting, Dooms Forces are being over ran fast, but now Fury has shown up with Chaos and Evil forces. The battle is long, hard-fought, and Dooms Faction was at a near annihilation, but then, IT showed up. It was Huge, Plasma blades running up its arms and energy swords in each hand, it took one swing, and the Chaotic forces were out, another for Evil, and the last one for Doom. Alistair Nightmare, Fury of the Doom race, was hit, and sent flying, the battle was lost, Purity had overcome the forces of Chaos, Evil and Doom, they took control, of the Death Quadrant.


	2. The Recap

Chapter 2 – The Recap

Oh wait, I almost forgot, my name is Naga Nightmare. Codename Negative Energy. I guess you can tell from my name who I am. Yeah, I am next in line for the Throne of Doom, and the set of Demonic Plated Doom Gear amour. I guess I would get my Fathers sword too, but I don't want it. I am a Magyk user, a Mage of Doom. I should be in the Magyk tower, if it wasn't for my rank I would be. The Magyk Tower is where we enchant high ranked soldier's weapons. I am the cause of my father's death, The Legendary Nightmare Fury. I, myself, enchanted his sword, his sword Demon Blade.

"Naga. Naga can you hear me?"

My friend, my closest friend, Dustan Slasher, aka The Coil, keeps asking me, I seemed to pass out a lot lately.

"Yes my brother, I am here"

I reply with eagerness to get up. I look around hoping the past was just a nightmare, that my father was still alive and well, that this war… this war didn't exist. I have been traveling for days, the wastelands of The Pure, even this place reeks of sweet smells and sickening love, care and compassion. If I could just get to that mountain and find Soul Edge, I would ruin these lands in to Doom, I would shred any other faction that stood in my way. But no, this is just another problem I must live with. My powers have grown much stronger since they day of the Demonic Enchanting with my, now deceased father. My Magyk wasn't strong enough to keep him alive, it is a real pity, and my father would have won this war by now. Instead, I have lost us many out posts to the pure fighters. They sicken me, it is really quite… Stupendous. And who knows how long this team up with Evil and Chaos will last, why call it a team, alliances always have that chance of breaking, that is no team.

"Me lord, what are our orders from here?"

I hear this coming from my war general. The only real chance I have at winning this war is his tactics. I would have died a hundred times over if it wasn't for him.

"Continue up the path to the mountain, I need this sword!"

I reply with eagerness to be home and done with this expedition, who knows how my father was able to put up with it. These lands are filled with beasts of purity, it is a real shame that I am weak against The Pure. I didn't see it coming, first, I heard screeching, and who would have known that this battle was coming. I stand here, face to face with her.

"What are you doing in my land you scum of doom? You defile my lands with your presence!"

"These lands were never originally yours you foul purity cur"

This got intense with just a few words, she signals what I believe to be aim. I signal my men to make an aura shield on my count.

"3… 2…"

I blacked out. When I wake, I am in a Purity Cell. I get up, I look around to see my men in Death Chambers. They are screaming for help as they start pouring in the acid. My General smashes his way out, he is covered in acid, and he smashed me out of my cell. We manage to get to the top of the stairs when he is blasted into oblivion by a Purity ray. I turn, and I try to use my Magyks, but I cannot, there is something that prevents me from being able to use my power. When I look back up to see who is killing my men, and not me, I see her, yet again.

"Well, well, well, who would have thought I'd see your beautifully horrid face again"

I say to her in a half taunt, half flirty way. She grins and replies with,

"Look what the cat dragged in, coulda sworn you died from my ion cannon, guess not"

"So, what are you waiting for, why not kill me, I am unarmed, no armour, cover or back up, I am sitting duck, why not destroy the Doom faction forever, I have no heir to continue my legacy, so why not kill me here and now?"

This throws her off a bit, I don't know why. She looks at me eagerly awaiting my next move.

"Hmm what's with that look? Is there something you want to know?"

"Only to know why you think it smarter to fight then to join us?"

This stops me for a minute, I think why it had never hit me, I would get back all my out posts and one of the strongest factions in the land for aid. Why not?

"This here now… Is this an offer?" I say, still quite shocked of the words that just came out of her mouth.

"Maybe" She says this in a flirty manor.

"I'll think about it, on the terms of my release, and that of my troops still alive, and the loan of some of your troops on my current quest" I asked this half flirting half taunting.

"I shall accompany you, myself"


End file.
